Cholesteryl ester transfer protein (CETP) facilitates the transport of cholesteryl esters and triglycerides between lipoproteins. The inhibition of CETP has resulted in higher HDL levels and therefore is believed to be a treatment for cardiovascular diseases such as atherosclerosis.